Stolen
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: I loved him, but handed him over to my best friend. He may have been the thief, but she was the one who really stole something. She stole my only true love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

He stole my heart. I never expected to fall for his playboy ways; I knew he said the same lines to every girl in town. And yet, I fell for it. I knew everything about him was forbidden for me to even think about in such a way, but something about him just drew me closer to him.

I always heard Lumina and Muffy talk about him endlessly, almost like irritable fan girls, but inside, I was one of them. All the talk about "The Prince of The Stars" and his smooth, sly attitude and attractive appearance didn't help me either. Before I had even met him in person, I heard about him. My curiosity always was very troublesome, and I vowed I would meet him for myself, and judge him by my own standards. If only I knew how big of a mistake that would be.

When I met him outside of Lumina's mansion in the dead of the night, I didn't know what to think of him. My first thought was that he was gay. But when he spoke with such confidence and arrogance, I knew he could not be. He was really a turn off, the first time we met. I was immune to play boys, especially with the practice I always got from Rock and Kai. He spoke about how magnificent I was and how my beauty was unique, but his words had fallen on deaf ears. He fled when Lumina came outside, but not before he told me we would meet again.

I had thought he would not seek me out; I knew his words were lies and I was far from beautiful. But I was mistaken. I saw him at the Goddess Pond, shrouded by the darkness of night. He seemed surprised too, by my unexpected appearance. We sat together for the night, with just the comfort of another soul being enough. In my body and mind, I felt something strange when I was with him. I didn't know what it could have been. If only I knew then; it was love.

I continuously met him at the Goddess Pond every night, expect the nights where it would rain or snow. I knew he was never there, who would stand outside in weather like that? In those nights we spent together, we became close, and he was more than just an acquaintance to me. He was one of my best friends. We knew everything about each other. This continued for almost six months, but then, Lumina came to the Goddess Pond, hearing rumors about him always here at night. I came after her, and stayed in the shadows as I saw him and Lumina laughing and smiling at each other, enjoying themselves without my presence. I always got a pang of hurt in my heart whenever I saw them like this. Lumina was one of my best friends; I wanted her to be happy. So I left them alone, telling myself I would see him tomorrow night. But when I returned the next night, Lumina was already there. I thought to myself that they both deserve some happiness, so I stopped going to the pond for a few months, telling myself that both of them would enjoy eachother's company. And they surely did.

* * *

><p>Five months after I had stopped visiting him, he chose to visit me. He climbed to my window and spoke to me. It felt good to hear his voice after so long.<p>

"Jill? Why haven't you visited me?" He asked, slight worry edging into his voice.

I faked a smile, well aware that he didn't know that I knew he was always with Lumina nowadays. "Well, I thought I would give you some space. Best friends can get tired of each other and I thought you would feel that way."

He stared at me in shock. "Jill! You're my best friend! Never say that! You are always welcomed. But I have some news. You're good friends with Lumina right?"

I nodded. He smiled brightly. "Well, I just proposed to her! Isn't that wonderful?"

I felt my heart shatter inside me. "That's great!" I said, my voice portraying fake happiness.

He looked at me skeptically. "Are you okay?"

I waved it off. "I-I'm fine! Now go to her! I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

He stared at me before hesitantly nodding his head. "Alright. Goodnight Jill."

"Good night."

I heard him close the door and leave my property. Once I was sure he was gone, tears pooled out of my eyes. I didn't understand why I was crying. I should have been happy, my two best friends getting married. But I couldn't help but feel lost. Lumina was great, but she wasn't right for him. It was like no one was. Then, I understood the pain in my chest whenever I saw the two of them together. I loved him. And now he was engaged to my best friend. I spent that whole entire night crying my soul away.

As promised, I visited him the next day. I put up an act for him, he deserves happiness. He talked to me about wedding plans, and about Lumina. How much he liked her, how pretty she was, how perfect she was. Everything he said to compliment her felt like a stab to my chest. Then, he told me the date of the wedding. It was in a week. I could barely hold my feelings together after that. I quickly had bid farewell to him before speeding into my house, slamming the door behind me. My façade broke as the door shut. Everything I felt that night with him came out. The wedding. In a week. How would I ever get through this?

The week past quickly for everyone, including me. I was the maid of honor. It was nice to get the title in this wedding, but I didn't want it. I didn't want anything to do with it. The night before the wedding came quickly and everyone gathered at Lumina's mansion for a party. Of course, he was there too, expect he disappeared early in the night, when everyone had just started drinking. I left after everyone was too drunk to care. I decided to go to the one place where this all starte4d; the Goddess Pond.

I wasn't surprised when no one was there. It seemed so silly for me to even have hope. He would not want to go back to the place where his memories of me mingled with his fiancee's memories. I sat at the edge of the pond and stared up at the full moon. I could only hope that I could keep it together until after tomorrow. I twig snapped behind me, but I knew who it was already.

"Skye." I said in monotone.

"Jill, I knew you would be here when I saw you leave the party." Skye said, walking up to me.

My back was still facing him and I made no intention to move especially when I felt him sit down beside me. "Speaking of party, shouldn't you be there?"

I could feel him nod. "I should, but it's so much more peaceful here."

I nodded slightly and looked up at the sky. He followed. "You know," He said, breaking up the silence. "I love all the memories we have at this spot. And in our situation now…. I wonder what it would be like if it was you I was marrying tomorrow."

My head snapped up and I stood up, my back to him. "Skye, don't say that. You're getting married tomorrow. You love Lumina."

"I know I do. But there is something between us. There always was."

"It doesn't change anything. You chose her for your bride. I respect your choice." I said, my voice quivering dangerously as tears glistened in my eyes threatening to fall.

"Jill." Skye's voice was gentle as he turned my body so I was facing him. "Why?"

I shook his hand away from my shoulder. "I loved you. I still do. I was just too naïve to realize it until the night you told me you proposed to Lumina."

Skye looked at me in shock. Then, his face was masked with conflict. "Jill, I have loved you after the first day at this very pond. When Lumina started to talk to me, I missed you. Lumina was fascinating, but I always knew that you were the one. But you distanced yourself to me. I gave up hope and made myself fall in love with Lumina."

I sobbed quietly. It was all my fault I lost my love forever. "Skye. You love her. Marry her. I want you to be happy. I'm okay with it. Really." I said in a small voice.

He looked at me sadly but nodded. "Alright. Jill just remember. I will always love you."

I hugged him and turned away, leaving my love for good.

The next day at the wedding I stood next to the altar, trying hard to mask my look of longing. But apparently, I didn't hide it well enough. Skye saw me and looked at me with a loved filled gaze. The last one he would ever give me. Carter started with the ceremony and finally it was the part to vow themselves as intertwined souls.

"Lumina, do you take Skye to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Carter turned to him. "Skye, do you take Lumina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
>He looked at me with another sad gaze before looking at Lumina and saying the words that crushed my heart beyond repair.<p>

"I do."

To this day, I do not blame Lumina for this. It was my own fault. I pushed Skye away from myself. But there is one thing I do hold Lumina for. She stole Skye away from me. Who would have known that the thief wasn't the one who stole something, but his wife instead? I surely didn't know it would turn out this way. But there is one thing that is certain. Skye will never be the one that is held responsible. He loved me too. But, he is Lumina's now.

After the wedding, I left Forget-Me-Not Valley. I couldn't bear to see them together as a newlywed couple. I moved to Mineral Town, where I now wallow in my own self pity, hoping to not see Skye's face and be hit with a fresh blow of heart break. But I never get my way, it seems. I went to my new home after six years of living in Mineral Town, to see the silver locks of my only love.

"Skye." I said, my strong façade coming apart like it did all those years ago. I felt that old pang in my chest, and knew I was once again doomed by the love that I still held.


End file.
